Drastic Change
by Katsuki
Summary: Oh no! Seto touched the puzzle! He has now changed the lives of all of who has touched the puzzle ever! By changing them all INTO GIRLS! YAOI, YURI and technically HET too.
1. Part 1

~*~You can't see the world through a mirror~*~  
  
Hello- I'm Katsuki or as most know me as- Saa Ra.  
  
I'm sorry that this story took forever to get out but I've been busy with sophomore year and I just happened to get the crazy teachers.  
  
That reminds me- I forgot to do my math homework. Damn.  
  
This will contain sex and other stuff. I'm not good with summaries but I swear the story is better!  
  
Please Read and Review!!! ^ ^  
  
Pairings: YAOI!!! Or um. YURI, oh wait. HET. A crap it's got everything and with later become YAOI!!!  
  
Chapter 1---  
  
Ancient Egypt-  
  
The Pharaoh was upset. He got news that his High Priest and old friend, once secret lover, was plotting against him. He was plotting the death and fall of him so that he could take control over the country. He was going to challenge him in a duel, which would mean the stacks were going to be their millennium items and their lives. The Pharaoh scowled. No one uses him and lives to tell about it. He walked into the room. He'll just have to do something so if by some stroke of luck he lost then the Priest was going to be in for a surprise.  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = :  
  
Modern Time Domino-  
  
Seto Kaiba growled as he walked down the sidewalk, off of Kaibacorp property. His driver was officially fired.  
  
All of a sudden, his cell phone went off. Seto scowled but continued to walk as he searched for his phone at the same time. Unknown to him as he turned his head to search better a person stepped out of a pizza shop.  
  
They hit head on, both landing back on their backsides with a grunt.  
  
Seto swiftly stood up and stared down at the one who knocked him down. The other got up and blinked up at him.  
  
Amethyst looked up and blinked at him with small smiles in them. "Hello Kaiba-kun." Yugi made a small gasp and looked at his puzzle to, to Seto, check on it but in reality he was checking on the one living in it.  
  
When Yugi looked back up at Kaiba, Kaiba lifted an eyebrow when he saw that Yugi's eyes have turned red but when Yugi blinked they were back to normal.  
  
Must have been the light.  
  
"What's so special about that thing anyway?" Kaiba asked dully as he reached down and grabbed it to get a better look of the thing.  
  
Yugi smiled but his smile completely disappeared when he saw Kaiba touch the puzzle.  
  
"NO!" Yugi shouted and snatched the puzzle back and out of Kaiba's reach.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow again not only for Yugi's reaction but his hand was sting now. He expected an explanation for at least his reaction. He wasn't about to show weakness by asking about it as if worried.  
  
Yugi looked shyly at him as he stuttered out, "I. i-it is very d-dear to m- me-e." He took a deep breath. "Grandpa gave it to me to remember him by." Yugi chirped happy, trying to make Kaiba forget about his outburst.  
  
Kaiba straightened as looked down at Yugi. He thankfully grew a little. He used be to Kaiba's waist but now he was to his mid chest.  
  
"I must depart." Kaiba said coldly.  
  
After Kaiba passed Yugi he heard a deep voice as if another person, "Bye Kaiba-kun."  
  
Kaiba didn't look back, just kept walking.  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = :  
  
Ancient Egypt-  
  
There. The puzzle was now safe from that back stabber. If he touched it then something he wouldn't even dream would happen. He would never be able to take control of the country in the condition he would be in if he were to EVER touch the puzzle, even if he were to get the permission from him. The Pharaoh sighed and went back to work to help keep the grand country of Egypt running.  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = :  
  
Modern Time Domino (This time zone from now on, I swear)-  
  
Yugi stumbled into his room. He just got home and was feeling faint. He took a glance at the clock and saw that it was six. Thank the gods that he just got back from the pizza place for dinner with Jou. They always went out for dinner as friends on Friday's.  
  
Yugi held his stomach and closed his eyes feeling around his room to the bed. He flopped all across the bed. He gave a heavy and tired sigh and darkness wrapped him tightly.  
  
A glowing light came and went and Yami was standing there worried. He looked down at Yugi and decided that he should just leave him alone but he would straighten him up. He pulled Yugi to the head of the bed and wrapped a light sheet over him.  
  
Yami sat at the edge of the bed and watched over him for a while. Yami saw that he was sleeping peacefully and thought that he would just check in the morning. Yugi was usually jumpy and all until Gramps had to wrestle him to bed at eleven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night Kaiba leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was unusually tired tonight and it was only midnight. Kaiba took a deep breath and looked down at his right hand. It was still stinging.  
  
Kaiba groaned as he stood from his desk that was covered in work papers and stretched. He got all his work done so he wasn't complaining.  
  
Kaiba trudged over to the bed and flopped on it face first. He didn't have enough energy to take his shoes and jacket off.  
  
Kaiba had just enough energy to pull himself to the head off the bed and rest his head on his pillow and pull the sheet from under him; he couldn't get the blanket around him though. Too tired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba and Yugi weren't the only ones that felt ill that night. Jou usually never slept but he was half way on the couch and asleep by eight, Malik was asleep on the floor of his apartment by nine. He just collapsed all of a sudden and Ryou, he was asleep on a loveseat in the corner of his living room while watching TV at a good seven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shizuka smiled when she peeked in Jou's apartment. 'He's going to be SO surprised to see that Mom is going to let me live with him for a while!'  
  
She wrinkled her nose giggling when she looked in the living room and saw Jou asleep.  
  
She snuck up to him to make sure he was asleep; She rolled her eyes when she saw that his upper body was the only thing on the couch. She took a deep breath and heaved his body all the way on and placed in a comfortable position.  
  
She then dropped her bags off in the guest room and quickly ran out to wave her mom away, that she made it in all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ishtar walked out of the kitchen, taking a bite out of an apple he was slicing with the knife in his hand, eating it piece by piece. He raised an eyebrow when he walked into the main room to see Malik on the ground asleep.  
  
He walked up to the unconscious body and nudged it with his foot. The body didn't move. The Yami just shrugged and walked off. Something might be on TV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura jumped down the stairs and stopped when he saw Ryou asleep. He didn't know why but when his hikari was asleep he didn't want to disturb him. But that didn't make him be any less himself. He was always quiet.  
  
He walked up to Ryou and Bakura raised an eyebrow when he saw that Ryou kept the remote between his thighs. He's always done that but it was still strange.  
  
He slipped his hand in around the remote slowly and carefully so not to disturbed Ryou. He pulled the remote out but he kneeled down and rubbed his thumb back and forth.  
  
Bakura placed the remote down and used his other hand to stroke Ryou's hair as he looked upon Ryou's face. Ryou smiled softly, murmuring nonsense.  
  
Bakura blinked and got up, flopping on the couch in front of the TV and surfed the channels. He would glance back at Ryou but the only movement was when he cuddled into the pillow he had propped beforehand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a soft glow of the puzzle and there stood Yami next to a still asleep Yugi. Yami licked his dry lips and crouched down over Yugi. He gently began to rub his back, back and forth.  
  
(My Daddy did that! He stopped cause he doesn't see be anymore. Raise your hand if you have parents that HAVEN'T divorced. Gees who does, nowadays?)  
  
"Wake up Yugi. Mmm, Wake up. C'mon, if you don't wake now you're going to be cranky. Yugi, Yugi? You're never going to get back into bed if you sleep more now."  
  
Yami gave a lopsided smirk when Yugi didn't wake. Yami grabbed his arm and flipped him over so he was on him back. "C'mon sleepy head." Yami's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.  
  
Yugi groaned softly as he slowly cracked open an eye.  
  
"What is it, Yami." Yugi yawned. "I can't sleep anymore? It's the weekend." He said whined groggily.  
  
Yugi blinked opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Yami? What is it? Is my hair THAT bad in the morning?" Yugi joked, laughing gently.  
  
Yami just stared back, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Yami looked over at the mirror on his nightstand next to the bed, then back at Yugi. He continued this until Yugi caught on.  
  
Yugi reached over and grabbed the mirror still looking back to Yami and his expression. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked as he turned to the mirror and just stared. Yugi rubbed his eyes. NO WAY! There is NO WAY for this to be true.  
  
Yugi looked down at himself and was immediately unable to look at his stomach because of his new breasts.  
  
Yugi licked his lips nervously and took a deep breath to calm down and continued to look at himself.  
  
It seemed that his clothes were bigger and baggier but tighter around his chest and waist. His hair was shorter, less jagged and pointy but more round. His bangs went around his face. Yugi put his hands on his hips and knew immediately he knew that he was now a girl. They were bigger and square.  
  
Yugi swallowed and look back at Yami, shaking slightly, reaching for him yami. Yugi's longer legs got tangled in the sheets that were around him when he woke and he collapsed, falling off the bed but Yami was able to catch him. He was only half surprised that Yugi was lighter.  
  
Yami's arm wrapped around Yugi's very slim waist and they both felt the difference in Yugi's curves. Why? Because he now had curves.  
  
Yami smirked and held his hikari carefully. Yugi looked like he was about to faint. "Is it just me or do you really look good this way?"  
  
Yugi laughed lightly and smacked his Yami over the head with his pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba groaned and sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Kaiba sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. He stumbled once and a while as if he was first learning to walk.  
  
He barely had his eyes open but they were when he turned on the bright light in the bathroom.  
  
Kaiba groaned in pain and shielded him eyes. He glanced in the mirror as he began to undress for a shower.  
  
Kaiba vaguely noticed that his shoes were still on as he slipped off his coat. He tried to slip off his shoes with the toes of his boots but they wouldn't budge. Kaiba just shrugged as he unbuckled the belt of his pants.  
  
After undoing his pants he lifted his shirt and threw it across the room. Kaiba growled as he noticed that he still had on his iron cuffs. He took them off clumsily; he needed to cut his nails again.  
  
Kaiba allowed his eyes to run up his arm, seeing that his arm was different looking somehow- he couldn't place it but once his eyes got to his shoulders he looked down at his now no longer covered breasts.  
  
Kaiba rubbed the back of his neck looking up and taking a deep breath. He tried to think logically but logical thought didn't help. He just shrugged and continued to undress. He really needed that shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou rolled off the couch with a loud thud.  
  
Jou groaned loudly and a string of curses followed. "Ahh! Itai! Ooo!" Jou wined in pain and grabbed his chest. He must have landed on something or something.  
  
Jou's hand didn't feel his normally flat and built chest. In his hand was a boob.  
  
Jou removed his hand quickly as if it would bite. Jou closed his eyes and rolled them but when he reopened them the breasts were still there.  
  
Jou cautiously poked one. Yup, it was there. but they hurt like a bitch! No wonder girls fucking whine so much about pain! Jou tiredly pulled himself on the couch again and fell back asleep.  
  
This can't be real. Must be a dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik coughed as he sat up and began to unconsciously feel himself to see what exactly made he go to sleep on the floor. Maybe he broke something.  
  
Malik rolled his neck get several loud crakes. He reached back and held onto his shoulder. Malik moaned softly but then stopped when he noticed his shoulders were slimmer.  
  
What the hell?  
  
Malik looked at his shoulder but the lump in his white shirt was aching. Malik squeezed it and his eyes widened.  
  
Malik pulled on the collar of his shirt and stared down at them. Malik swallowed and touched his crotch to only find it gone.  
  
Malik fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou took a deep breath with his eyes still closed as he sat up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and nose as he yawned.  
  
Ryou looked around the room. He was in his room on his bed. He could have sworn he fell asleep in the living room.  
  
Ryou yawned again as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed and dangled his feet in search of his slippers on the other side.  
  
He slipped them on and stood up and walked to the door to go downstairs to make breakfast but tripped and landed face first on the floor.  
  
Ryou blinked and slowly stood up and tried again but stumbled and fell again to the floor.  
  
"Oh bloody hell."  
  
Ryou got up but this time noticed the lumps in his nightshirt. When did he change last night?  
  
Ryou blinked a few times and sighed. Ryou made a face as his cocked his head to the ceiling to think of something to do.  
  
He heard his stomach move and whine. Ryou sighed and slowly moved. 'Heel, toe. Heel. toe. Heel, toe.' Ryou sighed again, trying to adjust to walking in a new body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked this story. I worked pretty damn hard on it.  
  
I'm also working hard on a story called 'That's Life' and I'm going to have a story out pretty soon for someone.  
  
I hope you review and that I get a better reaction to this than 'That's Life'. But then again, that's life, eh?  
  
Please Review!  
  
I appetite your time!  
  
Arigatou, Ja ne! ^ ^  
  
~*~Katsuki~*~ 


	2. Part 1 of part 2

~*~ Felt like it ~*~  
  
Hay! Sorry it took so long but I'm trying to keep three other stories going and I'm trying to write almost ten more!   
  
PLEASE Review! I would REALLY appreciate it! I would like to know what you think they should go through! ^ ^  
  
Who do you think should have a child?  
  
NOTICE: Anzu lived her dream and moved to New York to learn dance but was mugged and killed. I don't know why but it seems everyone hates her. *pout* Why? Is it because she talks too much?  
  
Chapter 2---  
  
Yami walked into the kitchen with a red faced Yugi in his arms. Yami moved Yugi into his other arm to place him down unknowingly touching Yugi's small bottom.  
  
Yugi squeaked but said nothing about it.  
  
Yugi was unable to walk in his- err. her new body. He almost fell down the stairs when he realized that girls walk differently than boys.  
  
Apparently they didn't wiggle their butts for attracting guys. They really HAD to walk that way.  
  
Yami turned and went to the cupboards in search of something his hikari could eat.  
  
"What do girls eat anyway?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Aibou?" Yami asked unable to keep a smile off his face at how innocent Yugi was. He didn't even know what a woman looked like most likely.  
  
Yami knew Yugi would blush and be bashful around girls, certainly when Mai took off her jacket. Yami snickered at that memory.  
  
"Well the only thing I've seen girls eat is yogurt and I don't like yogurt!" Yugi said but continued, "Do you have any idea how yogurt is made!" Yugi began to hyperventilate under the prospect of eating only yogurt.  
  
Yami chuckled as he placed Yugi's cereal on the table in front of him.  
  
"They eat just like boys do, Aibou. Those girls just don't feel good enough about themselves to eat normal in front of other people. They're most likely on diets."  
  
Yugi stared at his lucky charms.  
  
"Yugi? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm going to need all the help I can get. How the hell am I going to put make up on? Should I keep this secrete or tell everyone? How would they react? How LONG is this going to go on? How am I going to go through this? I can barely pass as a boy every morning!" Yugi was beginning to shake as he looked into Yami's eyes pleadingly.  
  
Yami held Yugi in his lap tightly, rocking him back and forth reassuringly.  
  
"It's ok Yugi. Keep your mind off it, we'll deal with it when we get there. Here," Yami pulled back and lifted Yugi's hand in his. "Think about this, what color should your nails be?"  
  
Yugi watched his hand out stretched, tilting his head back and forth as if that would give the answer.  
  
"I don't know. I hear black is pretty popular, but I'm not sure. How about. clear cause I'm pretty sure that white wouldn't look to good."  
  
Yami smiled turning Yugi's head toward him.  
  
"You just answered all your questions."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba dried himself with a towel, placing a leg on the toilet cover to dry the rest of his now shaved leg.  
  
He threw the towel into the laundry hamper, slipped into a bathrobe and tied it tightly around his slimmer waist.  
  
He sighed as he walked down the hall to his brother's room and knocked softly. When he heard a groan he opened the door.  
  
"Mokuba?" he asked lightly.  
  
Mokuba groaned again under a pile of blankets.  
  
Seto shook his head, laughing lightly.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto shouted as he ripped the blankets from the bed revealing a ball that was Mokuba.  
  
"Ahh. It's the weekend big brother!" Mokuba complained as he rolled over, rubbing he head into his pillow.  
  
"Come on Moku, wake up." He said as he rolled Mokuba back over and held him up by his shoulders.  
  
Seto pulled the still half asleep Mokuba into his arms, picked him up and through him back on the bed.  
  
Mokuba flew back up into a sitting position, wide-eyed. "I'm up!"  
  
Seto smiled as he watched Mokuba run up and dress. Once fully dressed Mokuba hugged his brother, but then froze. Mokuba looked up but couldn't see his brother.  
  
All he could see was a clothed lump.  
  
Mokuba pulled back slowly and reached up to touch it.  
  
Seto snatched Mokuba's hand before it could touch what it was reaching for.  
  
"Mokuba, we need to talk. Let me go get dressed first. It may take awhile so don't wait up for me. Just go have breakfast."  
  
Seto walked out and into his room down the hall. Mokuba just watched as he closed his door.  
  
Mokuba snuck over to his brother's door and saw Seto take off his robe.  
  
On the way down to the kitchen Mokuba had to grab a tissue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou woke up to the phone ringing; he rolled over and found himself on the floor again. "Damnit!"  
  
Shizuka walked and shook her head as she saw her brother on the floor with the blanket she placed on him tangled all over.  
  
"I'll answer the phone, Katsuya."  
  
Jou's eyes widened under the blanket, he shook his head violently until he heard the phone stop ringing and his sister speak.  
  
"Hello, Jounouchi residence, Shizuka speaking."  
  
Jou scrambled into a somewhat up-right position. He yanked the blanket off his head and stared bug-eyed at his sister as she walked over to him with the cordless phone.  
  
She handed him the phone with a smile at the look of unbelief on his face.  
  
"It's Honda, I think."  
  
He held the phone lamely as he stared at her. He covered the receiver and opened his mouth to speak but closed it and held the phone to his ear.  
  
"Yo bro what up?" He said.  
  
"Jou? Is that you? Man, something's happened. dude. Man, I gotta problem. You- you gotta help." Honda swallowed.  
  
"Dude what's the problem? You okay man?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure I can say it allowed man. I think that's the problem. I don't think I'm a man anymore."  
  
Jou snorted. "What are ya say'n man? Course ya are."  
  
"Dude, you sound different. Are you ok man? You sound like you have a sore throat."  
  
"Well my head and chest feel heavier and I just woke up. I think I'm ok. Had the weirdest dream though."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh wait up I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be back, hold on." Jou put down the phone and jumped up only to fall face first.  
  
Jou looked back to see he was still tangled in the blanket. Jou gasped as he saw that the breast from his dream were still there.  
  
Jou grabbed his crotch.  
  
Jou screamed.  
  
Shizuka could be heard snickering in the background.  
  
'It took him long enough to find that out.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Part 2 of part 2

Malik was wide eyed in a ball, hugging his legs, in a corner of the room.  
  
Malik jumped at the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
Malik swallowed and crawled over to it with some difficulty and answered. "H-hello?"  
  
"Little brother."  
  
"Isis?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Malik froze and thought about which question to ask first. There were too many he wanted to ask. He couldn't decide.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
"Oh Please Isis! I-I can't do this! I JUST got my body back and now it's a GIRL! Please Isis please! Help me!" Malik dropped the phone and started to cry.  
  
"Calm down little brother."  
  
Malik took control of his breath and picked up the phone again.  
  
"What should I do? When can you get here?"  
  
"I'm in the car know little brother, I'm going to pick you up and take you shopping." Isis pulled the phone away from her ear and waited.  
  
"Shopping! You mean I'm stuck like this!" Malik screamed.  
  
"Yes but only for a while, little brother. It's going to be ok."  
  
"Going to be ok! Oh gods! Isis! How long! What's going to happen! Why me!"  
  
"Little brother, you know I don't know everything, only a little. I just got the vision today and all I know is that you're a girl right now and will be for a while."  
  
Malik took a deep breath, whipping his tears away.  
  
"Ok, I believe you." Malik sighed. "What should I wear?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou put in the CD and went back to the kitchen as the music started. Strangely Ryou felt happy, more confident than he usually does.  
  
Ryou smiled as put his hair into a bun and pinned it up with some clean chopsticks.  
  
He started to sing with his softer voice.  
  
"I know how to hurt." Ryou turned on the stove and started to take things from here and there in the cupboards and fridge.  
  
"I know how to heal." Ryou was just in a shirt and boxers. The shirt used to be too big on him but his chest made the shirt go higher and the boxers were shorter since his hips were bigger.  
  
"I know what to show." Ryou went on his toes to reach for the syrup. He didn't notice Bakura sit on the kitchen table.  
  
"And what to conceal." Ryou placed the syrup down on the counter and pulled his boxers down when they started to ride up too far and show his bum. Bakura eyed him, smirking.  
  
"I know when to talk." Ryou walked back to the stove and cracked a few eggs, scrabbling them.  
  
"And I know when to touch." He placed some slices of bread into the toaster.  
  
"No one ever died from wanting too much." Ryou raised his arms up and shacked his bottom slowly to the beat, bending his knees and going lower.  
  
"The world is not enough." Ryou straighten and twirled around on his toes. Only to see Bakura sitting there, watching him.  
  
"But it is such a perfect place to start, my love." His eyes widened slightly but then continued with a smile as he walked to him.  
  
"And if you're strong enough." He walked slowly and watched as Bakura stared at him with a daze.  
  
"Together we can take the world apart, my love." He sat in Bakura's lap, facing him and placed his hands on his chest.  
  
"People like us." Ryou leaned over to Bakura's left, holding Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Know how to survive." Ryou moved to Bakura's right, singing into his ear. He moved his hands to the back of Bakura's neck.  
  
"There's no point in living." Ryou moved back to Bakura's left, daring him to kiss him with his eyes.  
  
"If you can't feel the life." Ryou slid his hands down Bakura's chest as he stood up.  
  
"We know when to kiss." Ryou wiggled his butt as he walked back to the kitchen, looking over his shoulder and sent him kisses.  
  
"And we know when to kill." He opened the drawer and took out a knife and spread jam on the toast.  
  
"If we can't have it all." Ryou took the plates waiting on the counter and put the scrambled eggs on it.  
  
"Then no body will." Ryou picked up the knife again and showed a now standing Bakura and threw it into the sink, the jam looking like blood.  
  
"The world is not enough." He spread his arms to Bakura as he walked toward him.  
  
"But it is such a perfect place to start, my love." Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck.  
  
"And if you're strong enough." Ryou placed his leg around Bakura's hip. Bakura held it as if it was his property.  
  
"Together we can take the world apart, my love." Ryou sang. He took back his leg.  
  
"I...I feel safe." Ryou turned around in Bakura's arms and held him around the neck.  
  
"I...I feel scared." Ryou brought his right arm down to slide it down the middle of his chest, rolling his head back to hit Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"I...I feel ready." Ryou turned again.  
  
"And yet unprepared." Ryou looked down Bakura's clothed chest.  
  
"The world is not enough." Ryou looked up at the ceiling and left Kura's arms.  
  
"But it is such a perfect place to start, my love." Ryou picked up the plates after placing the toast on it.  
  
"And if you're strong enough." He walked past Bakura to the dinning room again.  
  
"Together we can take the world apart, my love." He put the plates down and pulled the chopsticks out of his hair and shook it out.  
  
"The world is not enough." He sat down after pulling out a chair for Bakura and himself.  
  
"The world is not enough." Ryou picked up his fork and started to eat.  
  
The music ended and Bakura just sat down and stared at Ryou.  
  
"What in the seven hells was up with that?" Bakura asked.  
  
Ryou shrugged as he shoved his mouth with eggs. He was really hungry. When he swallowed he just answered, "Felt like it."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed as he picked up his fork and started to eat.  
  
'Must be because he turned into a girl. I hope anyway.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sisilaya: ^ ^ I know I love that one too. I hope you continue to review! Thank you! I appreciate it! Thank you!!! *hugs*  
  
Vukoma: I know this has been done. But I actually have a plot! ^ ^ I am going to make this as different as possible and at least a tiny bit more realistic.  
  
Kizna2: Thank you! And I hope you like this chappie too! I'm sorry it took so long but I'm busy. Urga! I know! I got a pic of Seto as a girl and he looks HOT! ^ ^  
  
DemonLady1: Now if I did that then the story would be SO short! ^ ^ They will but it's gonna take time! ^ ^  
  
*Hugs all reviewers and passes around birthday cake* ^ ^ Happy Birthday to me! I turned 15 on the 31st so here's my belated birthday cake!  
  
I hope you review again! I really would like to here your ideas! Thank you for reading this crummy ass story!  
  
Please Review!  
  
I appetite your time!  
  
Arigatou, Ja ne! ^ ^  
  
~*~Katsuki~*~ 


End file.
